herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nick (The Walking Dead)
Nick is an original character who appears in ' . He is a member of the survivors, along with his best friend Luke and his uncle Peter. History Nick was born to an irresponsible father who was rarely around, and an unnamed mother. Due to this, Nick's uncle, Pete, took on the responsibility of raising his nephew. Pete felt that it was best for Nick to learn about the cruelties of the world as soon as possible. Because of this approach, Pete was often condescending and brutally honest with Nick about life and his place in the world, causing Nick to suffer low self-esteem and anger issues, which resulted in a serious strain on their relationship that continued throughout their lives. Once, when he was about Clementine's age, Pete took Nick on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick, after which Nick didn't speak to Pete for weeks. He would later go into a six-month business pursuit with Luke, his childhood friend, after the latter had drunkenly suggested it to Nick. Despite his initial unwillingness, Nick would come to look back fondly on this venture, saying it had been fun. Heroic Actions When you first meet Nick he seems to be very mean, angry, and a huge jerk but if you give him the chance to redeem himself as the game goes on Nick is shown to be heroic and remorseful for his actions. Heroic acts *Saved Clementine from the walkers (if you saved him in episode one) *Took reasonability for his own actions and told Walter the truth about what hapend to Matthew (determined) *Before meeting Clementine Nick save another unamed survivor but unfortunately he was biten and the unamed survivor turned into a walker and killed Nick's mom. *Went to help save Sarah when she ran away (If saved in episode two) Deaths Nick can die in possible two ways #In episode two if you tell Walter "Nick is like everyone else" or say nothing to him, Walker will not save him from the Walkers out of revenge and Nick will die a more disgraceful death where he will beg Walker to save him and as the Walker eats him he will die screaming in pain. #If you tell Walter "Nick is a good person" he will be saved from the Walker in episode two, Nick will die a more honorable death in the fourth episode, When escaping the zombie herd Nick will get shot in the arm that causes him to bleed to death (of screen), later Clementine will later find him trap on a fence as a walker and says "Good by" or "Sorry Nick" to him before putting him out of his misery, it was later stated by Luke Nick died trying to find help for Sarah and Luke. 640px-AHD Nick Bitten.png|Nick's first death 640px-AmTR_Sorry_Nick.png|Nick's second death Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Damsels Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Undead Category:Image Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Selfless